The one no one sees
by RedLA
Summary: Megan Black is into art, not quidditch or potions or anything that the wizarding world would find impressive, too bad she was practically raised as Harry Potter's brother, and her dad, Sirius is one of the best aurors in the world. AU, Sirius and the Pot
1. Chapter 1

"Megan, wake up!" Sirius barked the order amusedly at his seventeen year old daughter. Or at least he was pretty sure he was speaking to Megan, currently she was sprawled on her bed, sound asleep with the blankets up so far around her, all he could see was a mass of dark brown hair. She shifted, "go way!" she said sleepily. Sirius laughed, "nope! You've got a job interview to get to." with that, he pulled off the blankets, leaving his daughter clad in sweats and a tee shirt clutching her pillow over her head, he gave his wand a quick flick then her pillow flew across the room.

Megan rolled onto her back, and blinked up at him, still half asleep, "you really suck sometimes, you know that?" she quipped. Sirius laughed, and hauled her to her feet, he put his hands on her shoulders, "up, shower, get dressed, eat, then go get job." he said as he gave her a gentle shove towards the bathroom. He smirked as he walked out of her room, hearing her mutter un-muffled profanities the whole way. She was definetly his daughter, that was for sure.

Megan finally woke up after a hot shower, then stepping from the steaming shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror. She saw a girl, pretty tall, 5'9, athletic build, and almost a mirror of her father's features. Megan had dark, dark, brown hair that fell down her back, with bangs that were constantly in her eyes, dark eyes, pretty decent features, an attractive face, she knew that, that's why she rarely spent time on her looks, maybe being raised solely by her father was another reason. As she looked in the mirror, Megan only saw one resemblance to her mother, a woman she had never known, Megan had her eyes, her navy blue eyes. Megan's mother hadn't died, or been murdered, or any of those tragic things, she had just left, picked up one day when Megan was a year old, and left. It had been her and her father since then, sixteen years now.

She got dressed, throwing on some fitted black dress pants and a black blouse, pulling her still dripping hair into a ponytail, then she grabbed her robes, slid her feet into flat black shoes, and headed downstairs. Her kitchen was full, what a surprise, not. The Blacks, The Potters, The Weaselys, and Remus Lupin, were staples at each others homes. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and her father Sirius Black, were partners in crime at Hogwarts, and know fellow aurors, and the Weasely's because Harry, and Megan had befriended Ron and his many brothers and sisters in their first year at Hogwarts. It didn't help that Harry was a Quidditch freak, and as good as his Dad had been, Harry was a regular man about town on campus.

Megan was different, she was decent on a broom, but never really got interested, she was decent in school, but it bored her most of the time. Megan's passion was art, and every kind. A few days ago in a flight of fancy, she splatter painted her room. She really didn't give a damn that Harry the golden boy and she had practically grown up together, and she always loved to tease him about all the girls who fawned over him at school.


	2. Kiss the hand that pays you

Megan apparated into the middle of her living room, the cute wizard still kissing her, they moved the little snogging session to the couch, then heard someone clear their throat. Sirius was standing in the doorway, Megan gave him a sheepish little grin, "hi dad." she said. Shaking his head, he pointed at the boy, "you, leave." he said with a dangerous tone to his voice. The boy apparated out, leaving Megan slightly amused, and Sirius extremely frustrated. "I think you and I need to have a little talk." he said to his chuckling daughter, she looked up at him, "bout what?" Sirius barked a laugh, "about whoever the hell that was, weren't you supposed to be on a job interview?" Megan nodded, "I was, I got the job painting the mural in the nursery, it's pretty cool, they just told me a basic design, and are letting me… I digress, oh, him, yeah, he's the son, I think he said he was twenty, maybe twenty one, who knows, well anyways, yeah, that's how I met him." Sirius could hardly hold back a smile, his daughter was so much like him sometimes, it was bloody hard to discipline her.

He sighed, "this is akward, should I have Lily, or Molly talk to you about this?" Megan snorted, "you really can't give me a sex talk, can you? Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Sirius looked at her, puzzled, "what are you talking about?" Megan smiled, "James and Remus have told me some stories of your youth, quite the ladies man, huh Black?" she laughed. Sirius shrugged, "we're two well, one adult, one almost adult, both with lewd enough minds to get through this conversation, so I'll ask you point blank, are you having sex?" Megan looked him in the eyes, "no." she said, Sirius's shoulders relaxed a little, then he said, "have you?", she shrugged, "yes." His shoulders tensed again, "what! Who! How!" Megan laughed, "what? I believe that answer is yes I've had sex. Who? Oh like I'd tell you. And as for how, do I need to draw you a diagram? Dad, relax, I did it, it wasn't." she paused for a minute, hunting for a word, "it wasn't pleasant, to say the least. And I don't see it happening any time in the near future."

Sirius's guard was still up, but then his concern took over, what did she mean by not pleasant? He'd find out, he turned to his daughter, "You apparate over to my office after you get done with work in the afternoon's okay? No more apparating boys onto the couch, nice landing by the way." Megan laughed, "why thank you, it's all about the focus."


End file.
